Man of Wolf, Maiden of Wisdom
by loveandzelink
Summary: "I sing the song of the kind-hearted man of wolf... and the village maiden of wisdom... shall you hear their tale?" Based off of KAITO's "The Ogre and the Maiden." Oneshot. Zelink.


**a/n:** Save for a collab, this oneshot is the last upload... perhaps.

And a note, I have decided to challenge myself and not only base this off of "Ogre and Maiden," but another Vocaloid song. "Ogre and Maiden" is a sorta sad (and somewhat strange) song by KAITO, but it's a total romance. The other, "Hide-and-Seek" by Kagamine Len, had also been borrowed for his lyrical counting. And lastly, Zelda is always to Nintendo. Zelink all the way ~

happy reading.

~ loveandzelink

**xxx**

**_Man of Wolf, Maiden of Wisdom_**

**xxx**

A soft patter of rain mocked the village children that sighed underneath the only cherry blossom tree in their village. The consistent drops of rain could not convince the children inside. Their stares were busily fixated on the roads where games of rain droplets sported a simple race down the roads.

A figure bloomed from the distance road.

"Hey, look!" One of the children pointed out the illuminating silhouette.

"I see it too, Talo!" The only girl gathered onto her feet.

The other three followed bouncing on their toes as if a slight more height could reveal all. Their eyes squinted in view of a figure perceived to stride slowly in small, feminine steps. However this figure's movements were too fast and too long to be called feminine. Still, the children couldn't tell the gender when "he" was covered up. Dressed like a traveler, the figure arrayed in twisting cloths with ragged outlines sporting a tough exterior. When he neared, the children looked up into his hood that obscured his face, and a sort of fur scarf obscured his neck. The chapped mouth was left alone and it moved in a hoarse gasp, "Please allow me to rest here."

The group fervently nodded. The stranger seated himself in front of the children then tipped his head back. The children watched him like a hawk as he watched the sodden, baby pink blossoms. The stranger breathed in heavy sighs; one child brimmed in hurried hysteria.

"Tell us of your many adventures!" Talo exclaimed immediately.

The stranger smiled, an almost sheepish one, if the rough lines of his face had not portray such of daring traveler. "I see no adventurer." A quick motion followed along with a item wrapped in patchy fabric. The stranger removed the cloth to expose a simple instrument—upon simple examination—a lyre.

Talo's face distorted in disgust as the girl's viewed the stranger in a sort of adoring reverence. Talo caught her adoration and scoffed, "Stop that, Beth. He's only a minstrel."

The stranger amusedly smiled before declaring, "I am a wandering minstrel." He dropped the small harp into his lap with his bandaged fingers poised over the sharp strings, "I sing the song of the kind-hearted man of wolf... and the village maiden of wisdom... Shall you hear their tale?"

Talo and his baby brother suspiciously shared a glance, but Beth slapped her hands over their faces to exclaim, "We'd love to! Don't we, Talo and Malo?" Both brothers whipped her hand off with disgust. However, the last boy piped up a quiet request, "I'd like to hear your song, sir."

The stranger then gazed at the diminutive, blonde boy before looking away to the above blossoms. "It's decided then." Beth squealed in bubbling victory as the brothers groaned in exasperation. "Thanks, Colin!"

The minstrel focused his stare onto his lyre before his bandaged fingers plucked to indicate the beginning, "Upon a very true time…" The minstrel spoke in song.

/she listened/

There was a village very much like this one, but the village was located near the woods. The village also feared their woodlands for the rumors circled of a man with teeth that grinded the bones of children, with beastly limbs that surpassed the quickest human, and with claws that lived to paint with human crimson.

No one entered those woods in fear of the existent or nonexistent monster.

Until a maiden escaped her oppressive home and was obliviously mistaken to follow the abandoned path into the woods. Her silvery giggles resounded off the bark of the trees and the sun bathed her long locks of the color for the summer sun itself. However, she knew not those lands and was easily lost when the path grew slimmer and heavier. Fear crept along as her constant companion when she entered the deep woodlands.

She had no thought however, and continued her way until her hand touched the texture of soft wood. She trailed her fingers until she hit a doorknob. The maiden faced no caution for her heart was warm-hearted and wise. So she slipped inside the lightless room, whispering to the slumbering owner who was curled upon a rug like a dog. The maiden continued to seek for an answer, and she received one when she stumbled on the owner's tail.

A wolfish squeal caused the maiden to suddenly squeal.

The owner awoke as the rumored, monstrous man. However, his teeth were arranged normally with the occasional canine fangs, his fur-lined limbs were more human than wolf and his claws were with the earth's soil. Less menacingly, the man bore shaggy ears that pricked down in pain and his aching tail was cradled between clawed hands. The irritated man glanced from his tail and upon the maiden. When he recognized her clothing from the nearby bothersome village, a roguish growl emitted from his throat.

However, the maiden smiled and spoke softly, "My more sincere apologies. Please understand I mean no harm." Her head bowed before him. "Is he all right?"

This maiden was blind. And unfairly, a fair bit beautiful.

"Does your dog fare well?" The maiden's bandaged eyes were toward the man.

He glanced at his frozen tail and lied through gritted teeth, "He fares well."

"I'm sorry," the maiden said, before facing the man with pink in her cheeks. "Such a good fellow to not spill a peep! What's his name? Oh my, my apologies, I haven't known yours. I'm Zelda."

"Oh." The man was not accustomed to sharing names and for a moment — he forgot his. "I am... Link?"

"Link?" Zelda tried his name on her tongue. She resulted in sincerely smiling. "Why are you living out here, Link? Haven't you heard of the monstrous man that hunts for humans?"

"I have," Link mumbled, his blue gaze onto the floor, "but I have no fear of this man so I made this place my home. But you—what are you doing out here? Do you not fear this man?" Link awaited for Zelda's rushed, fear-filled answer.

However, she still graced a smile and murmured, "If there is this monster, then he is rumored of man. Man cannot truly be devoid of human emotion and cannot listen to the rational of his mind."

Link quietly agreed as his inner beast demanded him to immediately mark Zelda as his mate.

"Besides, I met you in good time." Grinning, she then stood up and waved over to the door. "Link, how could you ever spend the day inside? You live out in these wonderful woods and stay inside when it's only midday? Let us go out into the sun!"

Link stared at Zelda momentarily, before muttering, "I have no reason to be out into the sun."

Zelda giggled, "Don't you want to play?" Suddenly she clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped, "You do not know how to play in the sun?"

"I do," Link retorted a near growl.

"Well," Zelda walked over to the door in amazing accuracy, "let us play then." She twisted the knob to allow the sweet shine of the sun and she basked in its heated glory. She turned to Link who had not moved from the wall, "Do you know hide-and-seek?"

Link immediately snapped, "You can neither be the seeker nor the hider."

Zelda smiled against Link's bubble of antagonism, "Yet I am the master seeker of this game."

Link stood to stretch his long limbs. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." She eagerly walked over to Link and grabbed his hands, but he lowered his arm so her fingers clamped around his wrist. "But you have to play this game." Then she yanked and forced him out the door. After she had shut his door, she laughed, "I believe you need a moment to hide?"

Link barked a laugh. "You will need many to find me! These woods are like the back of my hand!"

"Well then," Zelda noted, leaned against the door and dared to speak, "I challenge you." Before Link can object, she listed, "If I can find you within ten seconds, you shall acknowledge me as the master seeker. If I somehow do not, I suppose I am no master. But you are not to hide far from the diameter of your home."

Link thought for only a mere millisecond, "Fine." He truly believed a blind maiden would never find him, not when he has his advantages of the wolf. His intelligent eyes quickly scanned the setting, before settling on the cherry blossom tree above him. "You only need to count to one to allow me a hiding."

"'Tis a challenge then," Zelda agreed. But before she even breathed, Link had inaudibly bounded onto the branch nearly a good meter above his head. "One."

Zelda wandered forward with the sunlight in her steps along with a cheerful count, "One, two. Can I find you now?"

Link stifled his snicker as Zelda pouted. "Three, four! Not yet!"

She neared his tree, but he firmly believed she had no chance. "Five, six. Can I find you now?"

Zelda frowned and exasperatedly spread her arms out. "Seven, eight! Can you find me now?"

Then Link felt a hit against his shaggy head. "Nine, ten." Another hit and Link looked down to see Zelda throwing pebbles at him. "I'll find you now!"

Laughing, Link leapt off the branch. He landed in front of a beaming Zelda who laughed in victory with light, large steps. "Miraculous... I suppose you win then?"

"I did! I am still reigned champion!" She laughed a declaration to the world.

"You? Reigned champion?" Link chuckled, crossing his arms.

Zelda turned to him immediately. "I bested you, didn't I?"

"You did." Link moved closer to Zelda with his ears eagerly pricked up, but he sheepishly complimented, "Truly one of the greatest games I have ever witnessed. Perhaps you are the master seeker you say you are."

"You flatter me so," Zelda giggled. "Take note that you did have the right mind to think I would base your movements on sound, you placed too much weight on that branch. It creaked under that quick transfer of weight, therefore, too harshly for the vibrations were loud and clear."

"Ahhh," Link smiled a wolfish grin, "rematch then?"

"You are aware that you will lose, no matter what?" Her giggles laced with a happy hilarity.

"I don't know." Link quickly swiveled her around to the tree. "Now count to one!"

/she smiled nostalgicly/

"The man and the maiden diverted the sun's rays until the last lights were professing sunset." The minstrel plucked and the children were entirely fixated. They had not moved, but the mention of 'Zelda' sounded familiar for the village children. But they continued to listen. "The man knew the night was dangerous and begged the maiden to stop the games. She believed he was weary from losing so often." The children giggled along with the minstrel. "And so she agreed. The maiden was set to leave hence she bid the man-wolf goodbye along with the promise that she would return."

"So romantic," Beth sighed dreamily.

"Shut your face," Talo grumbled, but was exhilarated of a man with the abilities of a wolf.

"Children." The minstrel smiled. "There is no need to bicker. You will see. The man refused to allow another visit, but the maiden did meet him as she pleased. You see — the cowardly villagers did not see the maiden waiting at the entrance of the woods and so did not see the man of wolf calling out for her. The maiden would always turn around with a smile. The man was still wary of her, but after the next day and the next and the day after that — he fell in love with her."

"I told you!" Beth boasted.

But before Talo could groan, the minstrel added, "But you shall know... you shall know... how much this monstrous man loved her..."

/she held her breath/

The man was attempting to calm himself down—but he couldn't—it was almost sunset and he had slept into the evening when a passing traveler ambushed him the earlier day. Consequently, Link's only option was to heal and dream; he dreamed of Zelda as reality bound Zelda to wait.

Link knew Zelda was still waiting.

Finally he leapt onto his feet as he reached the wood's entrance. However, as much as he searched along the wood's edge, he could not find her. Fear forced his heart to race; thereupon a slow, eerie moment had Link to believe her deceased. Until his wolf hearing heard a high-pitched, yet silvery sound. Immediately, Link was back onto his fours. He hurriedly arrived upon a foul beast cornering the maiden. At once, an enraged snarl ripped from Link's throat.

The foul beast was only a bulky bull of a boar as the beast towered over the shrinking maiden. Even as Link stood, he did not stand half of his antagonist, however, he lunged upon the beast with one motive only. Zelda slunk against a tree as sounds of war and hatred and dominance permeated the air and she pressed her palms onto her ears. For once, she was content to be blind from the things she did not want to see, but she could not stop the fear from freezing her.

Only short moments sooner had the weapons of sounds stopped and then Zelda could only hear the torn yet deep breaths of a human.

"Link?" Zelda whispered.

A ragged "Go. Go home," sounded, before a swoop of air signaled an escaped movement. However, Zelda knew of Link's wounds hence it dawned upon her that this was a much more dangerous Hide-and-Seek. A count slipped from her lips, "One, two. The sun has already set."

Moving carefully, she whispered, "Three, four. Come out now."

The weight of silence laced around her loneliness. "Five, six. I don't like being alone."

Yet she moved on, a soft light of her heart guided her feet upon the trail of obscurity. "Seven, eight. Come out now…"

"Nine, ten. I'll find you now," she almost pleaded, and she would have lost her heart if her ears did not catch the long wail of pain from close by.

"I found you now," she said soothingly, kneeling by her collapsed beloved. Her hands traced wounds that had reopened and multiplied, therefore she had to carefully spot each and every crimson mark.

Without warning, Link consumed Zelda in a desperate embrace and his blood-stained lips met with her ear, "Don't leave me." Zelda stilled from the whisper chilling her bones and the wounds painting an array of scarlet splotches onto her clothes, but she whispered in promise. Slightly satisfied, Link wearily freed her. As his mind dulled, Zelda graced him with a barely brush of her lips against his, then did he succumb to the expected unconscious.

/she kept her distance/

"Ahha! I knew it!" Beth cried out, her small fists up in triumph which accidentally smacked the tree. A splatter of raindrops attacked the group which incited Talo to yell at Beth for both her smug headset and his soaked head.

"It wasn't me," Beth tried to cover up, a faint fluster on her freckled cheeks. "It was the tree!"

"Shut your mouth, Beth!" Talo snapped, a tempted fist waving over her head.

"It's a beautiful tree," the minstrel noted. The two snapped their heads over to the storyteller. "Cherry blossoms are always the most beautiful in the spring... and they played such a part..."

"Oh, do tell!" Beth placed her fists against her cheeks with an childishly expectant gaze. Malo and the others rolled their eyes, but the minstrel smiled and murmured, "I shall tell... and you shall know..."

/until/

The man of wolf awoke to the warm maiden asleep into his side. She had miraculously dressed all his wounds from the single bandage for her eyes. The man softened at the maiden's selflessness as dulled thrums ached from all over. Hence, his inner beast preferred to continue the slumber, but the rational decided to restore the maiden home.

He gazed at her sweet profile, before he touched her shoulder as lightly as possibly. "Wake up."

Strangely enough, she awoke quickly to gift him a grand embrace. The man stilled straight away as her light hands pressed against a muted, back wound.

"You are well," she mumbled against his throat. "The days scared me."

"You need to go home," he mumbled against her disheveled hair, which carried the scent of something sweet, and calmed the fact he had been out for days. "The days would scare them."

"Will you take me there?" she pleaded, breaking away in a swoop of warm air. Even though her gaze was dulled by blindness, they carried a cornflower-blue light that enchanted the accursed.

"I will," Link promised as he painstakingly stood up, "but only to the wood's entrance."

Zelda nodded as Link struggled to straighten.

Link hurriedly led her while Zelda frequently worried over him when his wounds creaked and twisted in effort. However, Zelda was led to the cherry blossom tree which bloomed in the most perfect shade of baby pink.

"Zelda?" Link tugged on her wrist.

"The tree." Zelda gazed up with her dulled eyes, but standing under the cherry blossoms sent her a shower of a sweet scent that tugged at the hope in her heat. "It smells lovely."

"'Tis in the spring season arrives," Link replied, before catching the hope in her dulled eyes. "Come on."

Impulse finally kicked in as he effortlessly leapt onto the tree. His knees curved over a sturdy branch, sending him downward and upside-down before Zelda's curious expression. Beaming for the first time in his life, Link clasped Zelda's wrists, careful to not frighten her with his unbelievable audacity. He couldn't believe himself as his roguish tones softened to an almost foreign voice. "Let me be your eyes."

Zelda graced a smile, before Link quickly yanked her upward. Before she knew it, she agilely alighted into Link's arms. Zelda only laughed in her silvery tones, spreading a pink heat into Link's cheeks. Then he settled her beside him where she breathed in the heady scent of blossoms and the beast.

Her head tilted back to the sky of cherry pink. His fingers closed over the above branch and he lightly shook. A fluster of flowers pirouetted before Zelda's profile before bathing her facial features with their silky smooth skin. Bubbling into laughter, the maiden leaned forward to shed the fallen flowers onto her lap. Light fingers brushed against the sweet-smelling skin and she couldn't help giggling in complete and utter elation. The man of wolf couldn't help allowing his rise of elation to witness his maiden in such a blessed way. However, she found his silence as a strange sign, asking, "Is there something wrong, Link?"

"No." He stared at her fingers that raised a handful of pink to him. "There's nothing wrong."

A good blush gathered into Zelda's cheeks and she smiled gracefully with the blossoms wavering in the safe of her cupped palms. "You're right. There's not a thing to be called wrong."

For a moment, Link gazed into her soft eyes, but he regained himself as he cupped his hands below hers. As her flower-filled fingers quivered, her sight began to discord of blindness, and instead slipped the illumination of her hopeful heart. Fear was not the cause this time to race Link's heart as courage beckoned him to descend his lips upon hers.

Cherry blossoms descended below.

/she smiled/

Courage is a curious thing, the minstrel told the children.

When the man and maiden had stayed away till sunset, the man reminded the maiden of their mission before. The maiden refused to return to the village, but the man of wolf easily dragged her back to her home. Courage laced with love as the man went beyond the wood's entrance and into the heart of the village where a grand home was waiting for the maiden. The man was aware of every widened eye, but the maiden's soft smiles granted him courage.

He arrived at her door.

"Wait, Link," Zelda requested, "promise me something?"

Link couldn't stop his reply, "Anything."

"Promise me." She held up a fist with the pinkie outstretched. "Promise me with your pinkie... when next spring comes, let's go see cherry blossoms together."

"I promise," Link laughed, hooking his clawed pinkie with hers. "I promise we will see the cherry blossoms together." His free fingers brushed away the remaining blossoms laced into her hair, before he planted a soft kiss on her sweet-scented head.

Smiling, Zelda glimpsed the seams of happiness into her drab of sight and Link then knocked on the door. Before his knuckles even met the wood, a woman threw open the door. She quickly ushered Zelda inside. The maiden granted him one last smile, before the door was shortly shut after.

"Zelda," the woman immediately scolded, "you are to never be out of my sight ever again!"

Zelda flickered her hopeful gaze to the window where Link lingered by the door. "I will, eventually."

"No," the woman repeated, a failed sternness to her soft voice, "you will not."

"But, Uli, I know I had disappeared for a few days," Zelda reasoned, capturing the woman's hands in her own, "but it was for a good cause! I am in no harm and I helped someone and, Uli, Uli I think he —"

"My poor dear, 'tis no man; 'tis a figure of a human wolf. You've been disappearing off to a monster."

"Link is no monster," Zelda laughed with her hands to her lips.

"He seems human, but you could not help it, dear Zelda, you cannot see," Uli whispered, wringing her hands together. "You could not see that Link has the blood of the wolf. I know it must not seem like as it is, but he's a monster."

Zelda stilled. Uli knew she had reached to Zelda's wisdom, the wisdom of truth.

"I am so sorry, my dear."

"No," Zelda fixated her bright, cornflower-blue gaze to Uli, "I'm not. I can't ever be sorry, Uli, I'm never sorry for meeting Link or being blind or anything else for that matter. In fact, it seems I am blessed to be blind when everyone else screams at the sight of him, as the sight of a monster. How could everyone be so blind to the one person truly human?"

/she saddened/

Link smiled himself silly until he finally left.

He was then fully aware of the many, shaking, frightened, horrified eyes on him, but he kept his head up until he reached home. Where a mob of villagers were setting his humble house aflame and one caught sight of him nearing.

"There's the monster!" One screamed to the others.

Link froze.

It seemed like an eternity until the mob circumscribed around him and all subordinate cries of threats, death wishes, and executions slammed against his silhouette. One man stepped forward with another close behind him with a sword poised at the man of wolf's throat.

"You," the weighty man snorted a great huff down to his pierced philtrum, "are bewitching the most eligible maiden of this village? We think not!" A rambunctious roar froze Link's fur. "Ordon is honored to have Princess Zelda in our care! We will not let a damned monster —" Here, the man stabbed a shaky finger into Link's chest, "— take that honor away! Princess Zelda will remain safe! We will defeat you, ol' wicked wolf of the woods!"

The crowd deafened Link's sensitive ears, but he watched as the green-eyed swordsman bent towards the speaker's ear and the speaker nodded.

"However, if we cannot defeat you…" The speaker dropped his head. "We will take her away! Back into the Hyrulean capital in the towns where no man of wolf can deceive her! No, we are to take her away, right away, for she will never be bewitched by you!"

In the crowd of annoying voices, Link thought. He saddened at the fact that his maiden fared a princess, but he connected the continuous tendency for Zelda's runaways. A life in a castle was a prison compared to the life of the sun and the trees and the cherry blossoms which had blessed Link so much. He could not afford to lose Zelda, not when he finally made her happy.

He loved her. But Link finally remembered who he really was.

"Kill me then," Link spoke, causing a wave of recoils from the mob.

Before the speaker could command the execution, the swordsman spoke up, "No. We will not kill you." Link did not look up into the swordsman's understanding stare. Link did not want him to understand. "Instead, you are to never meet the maiden again and are to leave these woods. Immediately."

Link laughed. "I'd rather that you kill me."

A roar of approval circled around.

"Please. We will spare your life," the swordsman reminded, "in order to secure the maiden's. Promise us."

Thinking of Zelda, Link whispered, "I promise." Loud yelling rounded around. "Please... I promise..."

The swordsman nodded and yelled something at the onslaught of men. They all yelled back in refusal, but the swordsman was leaving and so the majority was leaving. However, that did not stop a group of men from staying behind and closing in with flaming torches.

As fire wracked his sight, as blades whistled from their sheaths, as he closed his tear-bearing eyes, Link wondered who the true beasts were.

/her heart breaks, but she remembers/

The maiden waited for her man of wolf where the village ends and the woods begins.

She waited for from the morning lights to rise till the last lights beamed sunset. She waited until footsteps emerged from afar than closer and finally in front of her. She waited until bandaged, but familiar, fingers twined with hers and then lifted against a pair of torn lips.

"I waited for you."

He bowed his head.

"Link?" Zelda's other fingers stretched towards Link, until she curved past his cheek to his chest; she traced multiple, open wounds that had not been there before. Soft shudders quivered, but it was Link who stayed still. "Link... I know."

"Then you must understand."

"No," she begged, gripping their entwined hand away from his lips and ways to his beaten cheek. "Look at me, Link. Please, understand me, I don't care what they see. I only think of what I see and I don't see that you're scary, or that you're frightening, or any of that, I just see you. And I love —"

However, Link spoke sternly, unable to stomach the daring words from her lips. "Zelda... let's play a game." His lips pressed against hers. She faintly savored wild words being whispered against her lips. "Hide-and-Seek. Count to one."

"No, Link, please, you promised."

He did indeed promise her. However he shackled a promise to the village as well. Right then, clouds of doubt fogged his weary mind and the expanse of his head cleared away when only one, true thought lighted through.

He was the man of wolf.

His lips ripped from hers and her heat lingered when he dared to pry himself apart. He was a monster. His hands fisted into his clothes as her hands flung for him. His back turned as an immediate, silvery act of desperation followed after him. It was what a monster would have done. He furthered away with tears threatening his stoic stare, with an iciness that should have been there before, with acknowledge that his far-away steps were loud and clear.

He was a monster after all. Closing those feral orbs, he hid and bid goodbye with a single, "One."

She brought her fingers before her eyes and seeked.

_He promised_, she believed fervently, _He promised._

"One, two." A yearning of warmth from the hider burned as much as a want to win, but her tongue shook off the burn. "Leaves are colored red* now."

"Three, four." A sense of incredible loss of both her love and her game befell upon her. She pondered on the probable possibility if she cannot win. "We won't be found."

"Five, six." A daze of cold, cold loss enveloped her lonely form. "Snow is coming."

"Seven, eight." A spark of perseverance hoped to solidify. "Answer me!"

"Nine, ten." Despite it all, a reach upon the cold, harsh truth denounced the end and in desperation, she slunk on the grass and wound frantic fingers into her sweet-scented hair. Even as the flourish of the blossoms imprinted on her fingers, she knew. "Cherry blossoms are fading."

/in the end, she still believes/

"That's it?" Beth stood up indignantly.

The minstrel smiled sadly.

"That kinda bombed," Talo mumbled, sympathizing with the heroic man of wolf.

"It is how the story goes," the minstrel reminded, before his profile tilted. "Oh. The rain had stopped."

"It did?" Talo and Beth squealed. They jumped into the sun, with Malo tottering as the blonde boy bowed in gratitude to the minstrel, before following after his friends.

The minstrel stayed as he was, heeding Beth's call of slow assortments of numbers. A slow smile curved his lips and he resumed plucking his lyre as he murmured, "She still believed endlessly on... endlessly on... that he would keep his promise... that she would hear his voice again..."

A figure fell from the cherry blossoms and bloomed before him. The minstrel stilled as the figure shook her long locks and fixated her cornflower-blue gaze on him. The blind maiden stilled, brushing her fingers across her lips, before they slowly lifted and slid off the minstrel's hood. Her fingers slid into the down of his disheveled hair and arced down his facial features, before the prints of her fingers pressed onto fabric, onto the depressions where his eyes were to be.

White bandages circumscribed his eyes.

"Let's play a game," he whispered, as if an apology.

She only slipped at his bandage knot, saying softly, "One, two. Can I find you now?"

He curved a smile and tuned his thoughts to hers, "Three, four. Not yet!"

A white line fell into her hands as she continued, "Five, six. Can I find you now?"

He answered back, "Seven, eight. Can you find me now?"

"Nine, ten. I'll find you now." The whole bandage unraveled in her hands and she unraveled eyes that held an edge but most amazingly, they sparked as the starry-eyed, blue hue of azure. Such beautiful blue of her man of wolf.

An ice of shock froze her hands and she merely gazed.

"Can you see me?" he whispered, taking in a slight light of sight that illuminated in the confines of cornflower-blue, taking his bandaged fingers into tangles of sweet-scented strands. Like cherry blossoms.

"I do... I see now that — that I..." she whispered and he leveled his lips onto hers and something blossomed along her lips that was much more sweeter than cherry blossoms, "I finally find you."

**xxx**

_**end**_

**xxx**

* Yes, I know Zelda can't see red, but she heard leaves turn red in autumn so yeah.

/what Zelda was doing/

~ loveandzelink


End file.
